powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Environmental Adaptation
The power to survive in a certain environment. 'A sub-power of Reactive Adaptation. Also Called *Ecological Adaptation *Area Affinity Association *Claw Retraction *Body Heat Manipulation *Pressure Resistance *Fur Production *Flight See ''Aerial Adaptation. Variations *Aerial Adaptation: allows the user to withstand extremely high/low wind pressure (one isn't disoriented or deprived of normal breathing capacity by it), and high wind friction, accompanied by an innate immunity to vertigo and/or fear of heights; this adaptation is innate for superhumans capable of flight (and counted along with Flight as one superhuman ability). *Aquatic Adaptation: allows the user to breathe water in lieu of, or along with, a gaseous breathing medium (Underwater Breathing, also called Water Breathing, Waterbreathing, Water-breathing or Hydropnea), to swim very well (usually at high speeds) and to easily endure high water pressure and extreme water temperatures. *Arctic Adaptation: allows the user to live in conditions where the climate usually consists of cold weather, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, as well as high tolerance (even immunity) to the cold. This ability may also imply the presence of Fur, Claws, thick skin, blubber and/or sight adapted to see with more ease in snowstorms. *Desert Adaptation: allows the user to survive in desolate desert conditions, with the capability to go longer without water, and to use it more efficiently (including less need for water, and Dormition in times when water is scarce), skin or body systems which better deal with heat (reducing its intake, tolerating it, or getting rid of it), and perhaps coloration close to the color of the desert environment *Montane Adaptation: allows the user to live in very high-up conditions where the air is thin, as they possess adjusted breathing capacity, high air-pressure tolerance, a high cold tolerance and an immunity to the effects of vertigo or similar disorientation. This ability may imply the presence of Fur, Claws, thick skin, blubber and/or specially-adapted lungs. *Nocturnal Adaptation: allows the user to better operate in dark environments (especially nighttime conditions), with a circadian cycle programmed for nighttime activity, heightened senses to perceive things one cannot directly see (like Night Vision, Superhuman Senses, Spatial Sense, and/or Echolocation; this may also imply sensitivity to intense light), and perhaps darker coloration. *Subterrene Adaptation: allows the user to live in stuffy, low-light terrene conditions like caves/tunnels with vision, endurance and breathing adapted for such (perhaps also adapted for intense heat, if adapted for areas closer to the earth's core). This ability may imply the presence of Claws, thick skin, specially-adapted lungs and/or perhaps Night Vision. *Vacuum Adaptation: allows the user to survive in space unaided, to withstand atmospheres (the friction, intense heat and any poisonous chemical elements) and cosmic radiation, and to maneuver more easily in strange gravity (perhaps even that of a black hole), and to perhaps propel oneself into space. This ability may also imply the capability to perform anaerobic respiration. *Urban Adaptation': allows the user to survive the environmental factors of cities. Users can withstand air pollution, harsh temperatures, and strong electric signals. May be accompanied by some wall clinging ability in order to move up buildings. Limits *May be limited to one type of environment *Can be weaker in the opposing environment (e.g. An Arctic Adapt can be weaker in the Desert). *May not be able to leave the environment. Known Users *Aquaman (''DC Comics, can survive underwater) *Mr. Freeze (DC Comics, can survive cold environments) *Darwin (Marvel, can survive any environment, including space) Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Enhancements Category:Article stubs Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Earth Powers Category:Pic Category:Rare power Category:Manipulations